greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Morro
History Origin Morro was born on a desert planet (name unknown) in Space Sector 0666. He was part of a nomadic tribe called The Relentless, on account of them being able to march without food or water for weeks. But when one of them fell from hunger, heat exhaustion, or thirst, they wouldn't even try to help him...they'd just strip him of his supplies as they walked by and then kept moving. They would move in the daytime. At night, they stayed locked in their tents, because that's when the beasts would come out to hunt. One night, while camping under a plateau, Morro woke-up and found his brother, Marrg, gone and the tent flap hanging open. Morro decided to check on him. When he made it outside he found an adult Drature flying off with his brothers blood on its mouth. He followed it to its nest, knowing that the three suns the planet orbited around would be rising soon. When he got to the top one of the suns had already risen. The Drature was sleeping with his brother's blood all over its mouth. He was about to strike it down when the Drature woke-up and attacked him. He kept dodging it till he found the right opening, and he struck it down with his staff, he kept at it till finally he quit. The Drature was dead, but just then he found four now orphaned baby Dratures lying down, still asleep. And next to them was what the mother Drature really took, fruit who's juices looked like blood. Morro climbed down from the nest only to find his tribe gone. He decided to follow their footsteps, but he didn't get far when he found his brother collapsed on the ground. His brother had been looking for him and the heat got to him. His brother wasn't dead though. They were able to sleep through the night without a tent because the four orphaned Dratures watched over them, making sure nothing harmed them. For years him, his brother, and the dratures lived as a family, the dratures even took the two to an unlimited amount of water that resided in a cavern. More years passed then Morro's brother, Marrg, died in his sleep. A few months later Morro received his Green Lantern ring. And has since then, along with his four pet dratures, protected sector 666 and has been the crypt keeper for the Green Lanterns on Oa, a job he volunteered for. The Blackest Night When swarms of black power rings invaded the Crypts of Oa, Morro tried in vain to stop the rings from disturbing the honored dead. He participated in the defense of Oa, along with many his fellow Corpsmen. The Brightest Day After the end of the Blackest Night, Mogo, after much deliberation with Morro, set up a Memorial of Life for the Fallen Lanterns. Powers and Abilites Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring *'Large Wooden Mallet' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Morro/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Morro_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/morro/29-49703/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members